


Loosening Up

by houndofanubis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houndofanubis/pseuds/houndofanubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure porn with bondage and rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosening Up

“Man, that chupacabra was a nasty bitch.”

“Yeah, she got you pretty good there, didn't she?”

“Well, it's not the worst I've had. But they don't feel great either,” Sam replied as he looked down, again examining the scratches on his chest. 

“When we get back to the room you should take first shower, get those cleaned out and patched up. I'll take care of the gear.” 

“Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks.” Sam said as he looked out the window, absently watching the telephone pole-spotted treeline flash by. He rolled his shoulders, partly to test the range of motion he had before the scratches started twinging, and partly because he was feeling a bit twitchy. Between the adrenaline rush of the hunt which they had yet to work out of their systems, and the fact he'd been feeling edgy lately anyway...it had been a while since he and Dean had taken any time to just enjoy each other. With all the hunts they'd been on recently, the only time they'd taken to themselves had been the quick post-hunt fuck just to let off steam.

Tonight Sam had it in mind to take his time and enjoy himself. 

And enjoy Dean, of course.

A small, dirty smile played at the corner of his mouth as he started running scenarios in his head of how he wanted tonight to play out. 

* * *

 

When they got back to the room, Sam did indeed take the first shower, and made sure to treat his wounds. They really weren't that bad, but Sam knew Dean tended to worry about him, even if he didn't like his mother-henning to be obvious. He knew that Dean was taking proper care of their weapons while he was waiting for his turn to shower. Their pistols and knives, the shotguns they had both used for this particular hunt, and the rope that they had used as safety line while they were hiking out in the boulder- and ravine-dotted forest. 

Sam remembered thinking during the hunt how he'd like to use that rope to tie Dean up some time and do delicious things to that exquisite body. At the time, he'd bookmarked the thought because he'd needed to focus on looking for the chupacabra they were hunting, but now he had time to spend on that particular mental image, and to work out how to incorporate that into his plans for Dean tonight. 

Tonight was going to be so much fun...

He finished his shower and toweled off, dabbing carefully at the claw marks running down his pectorals where the beast had tried to get purchase to get closer to Sam's throat. The scratches themselves weren't bad, but it had been a bit of a close one, with Dean not able to get a clear shot with the chupacabra on Sam's chest and Sam's shotgun knocked out of arms reach. He had finally been able to get to the knife at his side and jam it between the creature's ribs and get out from under it so Dean could shoot the thing. 

Sam knew it always knocked some time off Dean's regularly scheduled life span when Sam was in such close proximity to being seriously maimed or killed. Not that they hadn't learned their life span projections were really fluid anyway. That all depended on what they were hunting that week and who was helping them. 

Sam wasn't above using that worry to his advantage in cajoling Dean to go along with his plans for the night, if need be. 

He wrapped the towel around his waist, and opened the first aid kit he had brought with him into the bathroom to bandage the scratches. After he finished, he left the bathroom light on since he knew Dean was headed right in there anyway, and went to put his dirty clothes away in their laundry bag. 

As Dean went into the bathroom and closed the door, Sam went over to the bed where Dean had left their hunting supplies and selected the rope from the lineup, then went to his own bag and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept stashed in there. He went over to the small-ish table they had in their kitchenette room, and dragged it to the middle of the room where there was more space to maneuver and better lighting. He placed the rope in the middle of the table and the lube within easy reach on the floor, and then dragged a chair over as well. Now he just needed to go make sure Dean was ready.

Sam slipped quietly into the bathroom and unwrapped the towel from his waist. He hung it up on the towel bar and then slid into the shower behind Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. 

“I thought you already had your shower,” Dean said over his shoulder. 

“I did. I just came in to make sure you get nice and cleaned up yourself,” Sam replied. “I've got plans for you tonight.”

“Oh really? And what might those be?”

“I'll show you when we're done in here. But the main idea is that I do very naughty things to you for a while before making you come your brains out.”

Sam heard the little gasp Dean let out in surprise. Sam wasn't usually quite so vocal; it was usually Dean doing the dirty talking in bed. Or the wall, or the floor, or wherever else they happened to be at the time. Sam's favorite was still the hood of the Impala. 

“Well that sounds like a pretty good plan to me,” Dean said. He turned in Sam's arms and pressed their lips together. As they kissed, Sam soaped up a wash cloth and made sure Dean was clean all over, taking his time on the way down. 

As Dean rinsed off, Sam got out to dry off again and went to stand by the table in the main room to wait while Dean took his turn drying off. 

Dean dropped his towel on the floor (which Sam heroically restrained an eyeroll at) and moved over to where Sam was standing holding the rope in one hand. 

“And just what are you gonna do with that?” Dean asked. 

“This is to make sure you keep your hands to yourself, and that you stay where I put you while I'm having my way with you,” Sam answered, a little smirk curving his lips and a sparkle in his eye. He knew that this would be a challenge for Dean, but in a way, tying him up would be a way to get him to loosen up. 

Dean's machismo and pride were neatly tied up together, and so Sam was usually the one who bottomed. Sam wasn't usually given enough line (ha ha) to get creative, so he was going to take full advantage of this opportunity. 

“Get on your elbows and knees on the table,” Sam said. When Dean just quirked an eyebrow at him he added with a cheeky grin, “I'll even be nice and give you pillows for your knees.”

Dean did as he was told and Sam grabbed two pillows from the bed to slide under Dean's knees. This was about pleasure, after all.

Sam started with Dean's left hand, tying it to the corner of the table by the table leg and a slip knot. Then he moved over to Dean's right hand. The rope was long enough that he could walk around the table tying Dean's limbs down with just the one length. As Sam finished with Dean's left ankle, he dropped a light kiss on the slender, almost delicate joint that Dean grunted at. 

“Now close your eyes,” Sam said. “Just enjoy this.”

He could practically hear Dean's eyes rolling just before he complied with a deep breath. 

Sam started by running his hands along Dean's shoulders and upper back. Sam had always loved Dean's muscular frame, but Dean's shoulders had always been particularly sexy in Sam's eyes. 

Sam took his time, appreciating the body trussed up just for him with his hands and his eyes, occasionally leaning down to kiss an especially graceful curve. Not too often though. There were no chick flick moments in this family, after all. 

As he moved down Dean's body, Sam could feel the tension easing out of Dean's muscles. He smiled to himself as he thought that soon he was going to be winding Dean up again in a different way. 

Sam worked his way down Dean's legs, thinking how he loved how they bowed, though he knew Dean was secretly self-conscious about it. 

After ending with briefly massaging Dean's ankles and caressing his feet, Sam moved back up Dean's legs, this time kissing his way up the backs of Dean's thighs. He gracefully sat down in the chair he'd brought over, and settled in to thoroughly revel in this.

When he got close to Dean's (perfect) ass, Dean started to shift a little. Whether out of nervousness or impatience, Sam wasn't quite sure, because he knew at this point Dean knew what Sam was aiming for, but he waited for Dean to settle before he continued. Sam ran his hands along Dean's hips as he laid open-mouthed kisses over each of Dean's cheeks, occasionally licking out to get the taste of Dean on his tongue. Sam could hear Dean's breathing speed up as he made his way to the pucker in the center, and before he made first contact, he blew a puff of breath on it to hear Dean's shaky gasp and see him tense. 

After savoring Dean's anticipation for a few seconds, Sam bent closer and licked directly over Dean's hole. Dean let out a breath and started to squirm a little, but Sam took a firm grip on his hips to keep him still. 

Sam continued gently licking over and around Dean's hole, and after a minute Dean let out a grunt. His hips jerked back towards Sam's mouth and as Sam increased his pressure, Dean let out a sigh and Sam knew he was on his way towards getting out of his head about his insecurities.

Dean had never let Sam do this, and he knew no one else had ever done this to Dean either. This was a first for Dean, and Sam was going to make damn sure it was an incredible one.

The warm, sultry scent of soap and Dean's skin was in Sam's nose, and as always, the smell of Dean was doing things to Sam's lizard-brain. He started slipping the tip of his tongue into Dean at the center of each spiral it was doing, easing it further and further in each time before spiraling back out again to end with light nips at the sensitive skin of Dean's cheeks.

Dean started squirming again, but this time Sam knew it was for a different reason. He reached down and grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled some over the fingers of one hand while he continued to work Dean with his lips and tongue. When they were thoroughly coated, he shifted aside and started easing one gently into Dean, still licking and sucking around where his finger was steadily disappearing inside him.

As Sam eased his finger back out and then in again a little further, he felt Dean's legs shake a little. The next time he eased it back in still further Dean let out a low groan. On the third time Dean leaned back into it, and Sam's tongue crept slickly down Dean's perineum, gently pressing. 

When he knew that Dean was comfortable with that finger, Sam started using a second one, and as he moved them steadily in and out of Dean's perfect pink hole he found the right spot inside that sent a shudder through Dean's entire body and an honest-to-god whimper out of his throat. 

Sam kept his fingers moving, stretching Dean out, and purposefully only occasionally hitting his prostate. Dean had obviously grown accustomed to having Sam's fingers in his ass, and by the sounds he was steadily making now, Sam knew they were definitely going to be doing this again. 

Dean sighed, “fuck, Sammy, that feels so good.” Sam decided to make it even better and twisted his fingers and Dean let out a moan as his hands fisted around his ropes. It was good that he had a firm grip, because Sam was going to make it necessary for him to hang on for this ride. 

Sam added a third finger and was by now working them in and out faster in a steady rhythm. He started hitting Dean's prostate on a regular basis and Dean started fucking his hips back on Sam's fingers and moaning and gasping. Sam kept licking and sucking around Dean's rim and let out a few groans himself. Dean wasn't usually this noisy in bed, preferring to hear Sam instead, and the noises he was making were going straight to Sam's cock.

Sam didn't think he was going to be able to prolong this much longer, for both their sanities, so he began steadily massaging at the spot inside Dean that was making him go crazy. Dean was so worked up at this point he was tossing his head and moaning with every panted breath. 

“Please, Sammy. Please make me come!” Dean whined.

Sam twisted his fingers and rubbed twice more at Dean's prostate and suddenly Dean's entire body clenched and he let out a sob as his cock started to spurt copious amounts of come onto the table underneath him. 

Sam worked Dean through his (pretty drawn out, thank you very much) orgasm and then continued to gently rub his fingers in and out of Dean's ass while Dean shook as he came down slowly.

When Dean gave a sigh and wriggled a little bit, Sam pulled his fingers away and left one more kiss on each of Dean's ass cheeks. Sam was so wound up from causing and witnessing Dean's experience that he knew if he started to touch himself it wouldn't take long for him to come too. 

As if he could read his mind, Dean said with his wrecked voice, “Get over here.”

Sam stood and walked around the table to Dean's head. When Dean latched onto the head of Sam's cock and started sloppily sucking at it Sam couldn't hold back the sharp thrust from his hips. He threw his head back as Dean sucked at him and moaned at the overwhelming sensation. 

It wasn't long before Sam was coming in Dean's mouth and Dean made a show of swallowing it all and then licking his lips while looking at Sam with heavy-lidded eyes. Now that they were both thoroughly sated, Sam started untying Dean from the table. When the ropes were all untied, Sam helped a shaky-legged Dean off the table and they both staggered over to the bed and collapsed. 

Dean pressed his lips to Sam's in a sweet but tangy kiss and then said, “no wonder you love when I do that to you. I guess I taught you well, huh?”

Sam huffed a laugh and then replied, “I don't know, I might need some more practice, just to make sure.”

“Well anytime you want to practice, just let me know.” Dean said. “That was totally awesome.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Sam replied with a smug smirk.

Sam kissed Dean back and now that they were both completely worn out, they lazily kissed until they started to fall asleep tangled together on the bed. 

*  
*  
*  
Fin.


End file.
